


My Skin Glows With Desire

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_wankfest, Ink, Magic, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cho Chang, Hogwarts library, ink (enchanted or otherwise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Skin Glows With Desire

It had taken her _weeks_ to complete her project. There was careful research through books that spanned the ages, of asking the right questions to her professors so they didn't have a clue of what she was really asking about, and of spending time with the Weasley twins so she could take notes of how they crafted their own products. Now, now she could finally test her project and see if it lived up to her expectations. 

Cho waved as her fellow Ravenclaws left the dorm and she waited a couple of minutes before opening the trunk at the foot of her bed. She reached in with both of her hands and pulled out a medium sized vial. She uncorked the vial and took a whiff of the fragrant liquid. 

She set aside the vial and went to close the door, locking it with both a physical lock and a spell she learned from her research. For this particular project, it'd be best if she was alone for the application, especially as she was disrobing herself until she stood naked in the dorm. 

Cho grabbed her brush from her nightstand and dipped the bristles into the vial before brushing the ink in patterns upon her skin. She drew the brush along one breast, then the other, shivering at the feel of the bristles against her nipples. 

She continued to paint her body until there was no more ink left. Once it dried, taking only a few minutes, Cho put her robe back on. It was time for testing. 

Cho made her way to the Hogwarts library, her robes brushing against the ink and making her shiver. 

There was a group of Ravenclaw students studying at the tables and she waved to them as she passed them by. There was a corner of the library that was perfect for her testing. Cho grabbed a bunch of books off the shelves to maintain the illusion that everything was normal. 

When she sat down at the table, Cho opened the book and pretended that she was reading. Though the words were in front of her on the pages, but Cho couldn't make any sense of them, not when she could feel the faintest of tingling on her thighs. 

Cho cleared her throat and she gripped the book tighter. The tingling grew stronger and Cho's head dropped as she let the sensations wash over her. 

Cho shook her head and reached for a quill and parchment in her bag. It took some effort, but she managed. This was an experiment and she needed to catalog everything she felt otherwise it was for nothing. 

"Cho?" Cho looked up to see Hermione standing near her table. "Are you all right?" 

"I am. Can I help you with anything?" 

"Professor McGonagall gave me an extra assignment and I was hoping to borrow one of the books you have." 

It was hard to listen to Hermione when the sensations now felt like the most amazing set of hands were roaming up and down her back and stomach. She smiled at Hermione and tried to focus. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" 

"Is this a bad time to talk?" 

Cho let out a breath of air. "Just a bit. I-I'm trying to conduct an experiment. It's very fragile and slow going. I don't want to start over, you see." 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll ask again later." Before Cho could say anything else, Hermione waved goodbye and walked towards Harry and Ron. 

A moment later, Cho was glad that Hermione had left her alone because her breasts began to ache as the hands and tingling reached her breasts. 

Her hand shook as she cataloged what she was feeling on the parchment. Her penmanship was terrible at the moment and Cho hoped she'd be able to read it later. 

That was the last thought Cho could think as phantom fingers dipped into her pussy and began fucking her. Cho dropped her quill and she let out a sharp gasp as it felt like her entire body was on fire with want and desire. Her legs spread of their own accord and Cho had never felt so wanton in her life. There were students all over the library and none of them were aware of what was happening to her. It was like it was her little secret, her amazing secret that'd leave a curl on her lips whenever she thought of this in the future. 

Cho wanted to run her own hands up and down her body, but only the thought that it would be too public for the library stopped her. But, oh, how she wanted to have a double set of hands giving her such pleasure. Maybe she'd change the composition of her ink in order to include just that. She could imagine though, how she'd palm her breasts, cursing under her breath how her robes were in the way. How she'd hike her robes up just enough so she could reach for her pussy, but it wouldn't be seen from above the table. Propriety on the surface, wanton underneath. 

Cho dropped her head again and bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning and catching the attention of anyone. Her pussy was getting _so_ wet, her nipples were as hard as rocks, and her ink continued to roll pleasure along her skin with no signs of stopping. 

She squirmed as the finger fucking intensified. Cho closed her eyes to block out everything else as the pleasure built up inside her. Without warning, she arched her back and came. She was pretty certain a few moans had slipped from her lips, but that was something she couldn't help. 

Several long minutes passed as Cho took in deep breaths. Once she'd had an orgasm, the effects of the ink had faded away which Cho counted as a blessing. Cho picked up her quill to record her results. 

Of course, like a good Ravenclaw student, one test wasn't enough for her experiment. She'd need to do multiple tests. Cho smirked at that thought. She couldn't wait to continue testing her ink until everything was just perfect.


End file.
